


Rat Trap Podfic

by MedicBaymax



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Friendship, Gen, Needles, Poison, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicBaymax/pseuds/MedicBaymax
Summary: Murdoc’s best chance at freedom- and a new job- lies in MacGyver’s death. But in true Murdoc style, that death will be long, complicated, meticulously planned, and will have a strong element of chance involved. Poison, he thinks, will work nicely. Mac whump.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rat Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130155) by [MedicBaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicBaymax/pseuds/MedicBaymax). 

Chapter 1 Podfic Link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/188704416324/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


	2. Folded Paper

Chapter 2 Link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/188743055744/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


	3. Flame Test

Chapter 3 Podfic Link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/188799862279/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


	4. Train Car

Podfic Link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/188925443204/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


	5. Occupational Health

Podfic Link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/189048697844/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


	6. The Wobbling Starts

Podfic link: https://macgyvermedical.tumblr.com/post/189918616354/podfic-of-my-story-rat-trap-original-available


End file.
